


Details of 'Cryptonormalicy'

by Justwritingoutthedetails (notsafefortheworld), notsafefortheworld



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/Justwritingoutthedetails, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: A nascent world coming to light.





	1. The Thing About

The thing about shadows is, well. The thing about shadows, is sometimes they're Fae...and sometimes they're something else, entirely.   
The thing about the Fae is that if you leave them well enough alone, don't go out alone at night in secluded places, don't dance in a mushroom circle, don't speak their titles (not unless you _mean_ to draw their attention, that is), don't, don't, _don't_. There are rules you can follow. A lot of them, and to an outsider they might seem awfully strange, but rules nonetheless; there's a code of conduct.  
There isn't, with shadow people. Sure, you can get a banishment, put sweet grass above your door - but those are general cure-alls, and sometimes they don't _work_. (Usually, unless they're a particularly strong one, or you don't _mean_ it enough, they do. Usually, not meaning it enough is what's the problem. Usually, usually, usually.)  
The thing about both of them is that you should really just stay out of their way. You want to play with ghosts? Fine. Do that. Not too advisable, but there are precedents where it didn't end horribly. Ghosts are mostly just humans that've passed on, after all; the Fae are different beings entirely, and who even knows what the shadows are. Sometimes they seem to be ghosts, malignant or otherwise; strange as that is, it's not the most chilling possibility. Some say they're demons, or lost souls, or emotion incarnate. 


	2. Shadow People and The Fae: Safety Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete guide to how not to piss off fairies and shadows. And other relevant data.

Don't stare into mirrors that haven't been smudged; natural water is usually fine, however. /Especially/ don't look into 'your' eyes in a reflective surface (and this includes windows, glass in general, and most metals. Basically anything shiny but unsmudged/consecrated/not rid of malignant or corruptive influences); you're pretty much allowing for part of your self to be stolen by the people who live between.

 

Go into old places alone, or wander off by yourself. Keep count of the number of people in your group in such places, as well as forests, fields, etc.

 

/Never/ mess with a fairy tree.

 

Don't speak their Titles aloud, unless you wish to bring something down on yourself.

 

If you offend one, apologize (as immediately as possible) and offer suitable recompense, related to the offense perpetrated. If you can't think of a way to fix your mistake, specifically, an offering of some sort (usually milk, or a beautiful leaf or stone or some other interesting thing) would be a good idea, and may sway their opinion of you.

 

Be polite- but be cautious, too. And if you sense a malignant presence, don't attempt to mediate, besides as a stalling tactic- get out. If you must come back, do so in a group (follow the tips above), as well as some manner of protecting yourself- iron, salt, and possibly holy symbols, if you're of some sort of religion. Otherwise, a Celtic knot (or, in a pinch, simply a piece or rope, string, or thread tied in a simple knot) may be used for those less religious but strong of faith.

 

Wear red (said to prevent harm from malign entities)- and your coat or shirt inside-out (which is said to prevent kidnapping by the Fae)

Wearing unmatched socks will sometimes stump them, providing some time for a getaway.

 

Don't speak to raspy voices in the dark- turn on a light immediately, and you may wish to seek company, preferably of the in-person kind.

 

If you feel watched at night, check anyone sleeping nearby to make sure they're still breathing - sometimes breath will be stolen, but if you notice in time they have to give it back.

 

Double-check strange-looking shadows at night or in odd places to discourage them from following you.

 

Don't pace over thresholds; chances are you'll rip existing connections and end up somewhere you don't want to be.

 

Put braided sweet grass above doorways to dissuade unwanted visitors.

 

If you find a wounded animal, good luck. Fae sometimes take the shapes of birds, or rarely other creatures, and shadows can look like just about anything. Ignoring them is likely to earn you bad luck, but there are plenty who are just as, if not more, offended if you call Animal Control. If you find an injured animal, back away (do not turn your back unless they are very small, and often not even then) and give them a few minutes to leave, just in case. If they're still there when you return, call Animal control.

Be cautious about singing for or with strange persons/voices; they may steal your own voice.

 

Be especially careful about parting with hair, spit, blood, or breath; shadows have little use for them, but the Fae can use them to control or bring harm to you.


End file.
